


Job Search

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: As much as Lance hates to admit it, he needs to find a job.





	Job Search

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompts I'm doing on tumblr. kelliekittykat asked for "So, it was you." for AshXLance.

Lance hates to admit it, but as much as he loves his music, as much as he loves to sing in front of an audience, as much as he loves being a musician, he doesn't make enough money to pay his bills.

And after his break-up with Ash and the break-up with Becky after that, he somehow needs to make enough money to pay the rent.

Moving to a small, okay, a _very_ small apartment has helped a bit.

But still, as much as he hates it he needs to find a job.

So he checks the job ads in the paper, but there isn't much that he can see himself doing.

Sales assistant at a supermarket? Not really his thing.

Telephone service at some big company's customer center? Could work for half an hours or so before he starts yelling at the animal on the other end because they're stupid.

The whole job- or rather no job-situation is still bothering him when he meets up with Ash.

They want to go to their favorite music shop.

Ash needs some more guitar picks - really, why does she keep _losing_ them? - and although Lance doesn't have any money to buy anything, he likes being around instruments and records, so it seems okay.

Also, he can't really say no to Ash. He's way too happy that they are talking again as that he could turn her down.

She waits for him in front of the shop, and just seeing her there makes Lance smile.

He walks up and greets her and Ash greets him back.

They're about to enter when Lance sees the poster on the door of the shop.

He stops, rooted to the ground.

They're looking for a sales assistant? Here, at his favorite shop in the city?

"Lance?" Ash asks.

Lance jumps a little and sees her look at him with a frown on her face.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You coming?" she goes on.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" he calls out.

But he looks at the poster for one more moment before he sets into motion again.

Ash frowns deepens when he catches up with her.

"Looking for a job?" she asks.

"That obvious?" he asks back.

"Nah, not really," Ash says. "You just stared at this poster with your jaw dropped for a few moments. It was very discreet."

He doesn't miss the small smirk quirking her mouth.

He laughs nervously. "Yeah, I do," he replies with a little shrug."I need money."

"Oh." The smirk is gone from Ash's face immediately. "What about your music?"

"Not fetching enough."

"Oh," Ash makes again, lowering her gaze.

"It's fine," Lance says. "I'll find something."

"Yeah," Ash replies. "Yeah, sure."

Lance asks about the job when Ash goes to the back of the shop to look for some guitar picks.

He's invited for a job interview the next day.

XXX

He's nervous and he checks his CV at least three times for any typos.

But the interview goes well, from what he can say.

The shop owner nods his head a little.

"Well, I think you're perfect for this job, Lance," he says.

"Really?" Lance almost laughs in relief.

"Yeah, you love music, you know a lot about instruments, and you have a recommendation from one of our regular customers," the shop owner goes on. "So, when can you start?"

Lance isn't sure he heard right. "A recommendation?"

The shop owner nods. "Yes."

"Who?" Lance asks.

"I am not allowed to tell you," he replies.

Lance lowers his gaze. Who on earth would give _him_ a recommendation?

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"When can you start?"

Lance jumps a little at the question, remembering he forgot to reply before.

"Tomorrow!" he says quickly.

"Great!" the shop owner says. "Then you see you tomorrow at nine."

"Awesome! Thank you!"

XXX

On his way home Lance keeps thinking about the animal who had recommended him. He can only think of one. And the fact that she's the only one he told about his job search and who caught him staring at the poster only confirms his suspicion.

Which brings him back to the question: Why on earth would Ash help _him?_

He treated her badly, he's been such a jerk, and she's still trying to help him?

Okay, he apologized, but still.

It doesn't make any sense.

XXX

He meets Ash for dinner a few days later.

He's tired from work, but he couldn't care less.

They settle down at a table in their favorite Mexican restaurant and order nachos and some drinks.

"So, how are you doing?" Ash asks.

"I'm fine," he replies. "A bit tired, though. I had to work all day."

"So you got the job?" Ash asks with a smile. "The one at the music shop, I mean."

He has to give it to her, she manages to sound surprised.

"Yeah," he replies. "I got it because someone recommended me."

"Is that so?" Ash asks, and the way she casts down her eyes for a moment settles any doubts he might have had about her being the one who recommended him.

Which he didn't really have.

It could have only been her.

"So, it was you," he says.

He guesses he could have put it as a question, but why tiptoeing around the obvious any longer?

It was her, and he knows it.

Ash looks at him, her eyes wide. Then she sighs.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you," she says.

"He didn't, well, not really," Lance admits. "He said a regular customer recommended me, but he didn't tell me who. I figured it out myself. And it wasn't hard. What I don't get, though, is why you did it." He looks a little deeper into her eyes. "Why did you help me, Ash?"

Ash shrugs. "You said you needed the money," she replies. "Besides," - her mouth turns into a smirk - "I always wanted you to know what it's like to work all day."

He laughs at that, although it does make his heart ache a little. Ash is right. It's always been her who took jobs to pay for their rent and him to stay at home and write his songs and get them gigs.

He doesn't blame her.

But it doesn't change the fact that she helped him.

He takes her hand.

"Thank you, Ash," he says.

"You're welcome," she replies.

For a moment, they just look into each other's eyes, and somehow, Lance feels the urge to kiss her, but when he decides to act accordingly, their drinks and food arrive, and the moment is gone.


End file.
